Shadow Life
by EvoDude14
Summary: Harry and Sarah are twins, the other is The-Girl-Who-Lived and the other is the first Shadow Mage since The Founders. What crazy adventures they embark together? Powerful!Twins
1. Prologue

**AN:****This is my first fanfic so be gentle, I take critcism well and I try to get better writer. And english is not my native language**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I don't own Harry Potter. Hell I don't own even ps3**_

_**Shadow Life**_

**By: Evodude14**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a happy couple called the Potters. They seemed to be just ordinary people, but if you knew what to look you could notice unusual things for an example the man whos name was James Potter had a "stick" in his back pocket , those things aren't important, what is important is that the woman named Lily Potter was expecting twins, those twins were destined to do great things.

* * *

><p>"Padfoot! PADFOOT! Where are you you mangy mutt?" an agitated James Potter was yelling to the floo fire "I'm here! What's the hurry? It's four in the morning! Sirius Black asked rubbing his eyes tiredly " It's Lily, she is giving birth NOW at St. Mungo,I thought that you liked to know". James said hurriedly before he disappeared trough the fire. Sirius stared stupidly to the flames before his eyes widened as he realised what James just said.<p>

"Congratulations, you are now proud parents of beautiful twins". smiling Madame Pomfrey said to James and Lily couple of hours later "Oh look James, boy looks just like you". Lily said smiling tiredly "And girl looks just like you, my love" James said happily "what are their names?" Madame Pomfrey asked " Harry James Potter and Sarah Lily Potter". That was the moment that two of the strongest mages in the world were born.

****_Year Later_****

* * *

><p>"It's <em>Him<em>! Lily it's _Him_! take the twins, I hold him off!" James yelled eyes shining with determination "but-" Lily tried to protest "No buts, take twins out of here!" James said while taking his wand out of his pocket "Get the _Hell _away from here" Lily just nodded and ran to the room where twins where. James turned back to the door just as it exploded out of it's hinges "James Potter we meet again" The Dark Lord Voldemort was looking just as pale as before his blood red eyes looking even more terrifying as before.

James exploded into action "_Reducto" "Stupefy" "Bombarda"_ three spells flew out of his wand just to get absorded to Voldemorts shield "is that best you got _Potter_?" Voldemort taunted "here, let me show you how to use a wand. _Avada Kedavra!_" James just managed to dodge the killing curse. the Dark Lord wasn't finished yet "_Crucio_" "_Sectusempra" "Concussa_" James managed to dodge all the others except the concussion curse, he stumbled backwards and tripped to one of the many toys that twins had and found himself on the floor with a dizzy head and passed out on the floor.

Meanwhile Lily was trying to escape the house but found out that Voldemort had put an Anti-Apparition field around the house. she placed the twins back to their cribs and took her wand out, and began to place defensive charms on the door and then she waited. Suddenly the door blew apart and Voldemort stepped inside the room. "Where are your children woman" voldemort said looking Lily to the eyes "Never! _Stupefy"_ Dark Lord absorded the spell with his shield "Foolish girl, I take care of you later, if you excuse me I have children to kill. _Stupefy" _as Lily fell to the floor Voldemort walked towards the cribs "And now to the main food, the kids" Voldemort smiled evilly as he looked into one of the cribs where a red haired girl looked at him with her innocent wide eyes "You go first " Voldemort pointed his wand at the girls forehead and said the words that had ended countless lives in the past "_Avada Kedavra"._

_**Hours Later**_

* * *

><p>Dumbledore apparated straight into the Potters living room, then he spotted James trying to get up from the floor. Dumbledore rushed to help James "James where are Lily and the twins? Dumbledore asked with a worried tone "They are dead " James said tears in his eyes "I failed them" "Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked "they have to be, You-Know-Who got to them" James said before breaking down. Dumbledores eyes widened and he rushed to upstairs he found unconscius Lily on the floor"<em>Enervate<em>" Lily jumped from the floor "Harry, Sarah!" Lily had fear in her eyes she ran to the cribs with Dumbledore when they got to the cribs they were met with a sight of a two babies giggling in their cribs only thing different from before was a scar looking like a lighting bolt on Sarah's forehead, Dumbledore raised giggling Sarah to his arms and said " Sarah Lily Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is it Bad or is it Very Bad or is it Good you can leave your rewievs to me<em>**


	2. Birthdays

**AN:_ I got one review Yay! I plan on updating this as long as there are people reading this_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I Don't own Harry Potter, get it_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shadow Life<em>**

**_By: Evodude14_**

**_Chapter 1: Birthday_**

Five years old Harry ran to the Potter Manors kitchen face full of ecxtiment "Mommy! Daddy! Look what I can do" James and Lily watched in a slight awe as their son started to levitate almost everything in the room. These kind of things weren't exactly rare but it always amazed the adults what the Potter twins could do in such a young age they were almost afraid what they could do.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Two years old Sarah was playing with James's wand that she had stolen from him while he was feeding her, she waved the wand randomly. When Lily noticed this she was going to take the wand away from Sarah, then something unpredictable happened_

_: First Lily was approaching Sarah, next thing she noticed was that she was small, then she noticed that she had paws, then she noticed that she was fluffy then she looked and screamed, well not exactly screamed more like made a very cute sound that cute rabbits usually make._

_It took five hours to James understand that the cute little rabbit who was in his house was actually Lily, and not a pet that Lily had bought for the twins, Boy was that embarassing for them and twins just giggled like two year olds usually giggle._

**_FLASHBACK__ END_**

* * *

><p>Today was a very important day thats because it was the Harrys and Sarahs fifth birthday and also it was nationaly celebrated as the day The-Dark-Lord-Who-Has-To-Many-Names was destroyed by The-Girl-Who-Friggin-Lived.<p>

"Dad, how many people are coming to the party?" Harry asked from his father "The number is around fifty or so we didn't want it to be a very large party, why do you ask?" Harry grinned "Well It's a common knowledge that more guests means more presents" James grinned too "well let's go get redy for the party" James said patting his sons head.

The party itself was uneventful Harry got less presents than Sarah though but he understood it, random people giving Sarah gifts just because she destroyed Voldemort.

The highlight of the day was when The twins got their first brooms: Nimbus 1140 models, whole rest of the day was spend playing Quidditch on Potter Manors pitch. Later in the evening Sirius and Remus came to visit they didn't want to attend the party cause they thought that there were too many people.

Harry got a book full of pranks, Lily of course didn't see it, Sarah got book full of things about different kind of animals (Sarah just loves animals very very much). Rest of the evening Sirius was telling them stories about their time in Hogwarts and Remus was helping Lily with cleaning the place.

_**Six Years later**_

* * *

><p>Eleven years old Sarah Potter was walking with her family in the Diagon Alley buying their presents she had already picked herself an owl named Beauty, her brother though had problems picking his gift.<p>

"I already have a good broom father, I don't need another one". Harry said to his father. It was hard to find a perfect gift to yourself, Harry wandered to _every __single_ store he saw until his eyes landed to one of the shops on the Diagon Alley .

The shop was beatiful it had all kinds of musical intruments, then Harry saw it on the window was the most beautiful guitar he had ever laid his eyes on "Father I want that" Harry said pointing the guitar. James looked over to the shop and saw what his son was pointing at "Of course Harry you can get it" James said smiling.

They walked inside the shop and started to look around, the shop was small but not too much. James walked to the counter where the shop owner was "Hello, my son is interested of that guitar there" James said pointing the guitar. "Of course, my name is Jake Topman and I own this little shop". Jake said smiling and went to get the guitar "Is there anything else you are interested in?" Jake asked.

"Is there anything you could recommend" Harry asked " Yes there is MMP a portable music player, also we have amplifiers to your guitar and of course you need Cd's to your MMP" Jake said while ponting the thing he talked about.

When Harry and James left the shop Harry had a guitar, amplifier, a MMP and lots of cd's (Linkin Park, Green Day, U2, Hollywood Undead, Children of Bodom and Sabaton).

As they left the Diagon Alley Harry was listening his new Linkin Park cd, and he loved it "Sarah this is awesome, you should listen to this" Harry said to his sister, but Sarah didn't want to listen saying that whatever music Harry had chosen couldn't be good.

Rest of the summer before Hogwarts was fairly boring, only that Harry was practicing playing his guitar was different than erlier in the summer, then came the day that the twins were waiting, they were about to go to Hogwarts

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? well R&amp;R so I can know, and sorry that this is so short <strong>

**by:Evodude14 **


End file.
